goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Pushes Randall Weems Off the Rooftop / Grounded
Ashley Armbruster, Menlo, Randall Weems and Ashley Boulet were standing at the rooftop of Third Street School. Ashley A: Isn't it a beautiful view from here? Menlo: Yes it is, Ashley A. Then Lawson came who was angry, and Ashley A, Menlo, Randall and Ashley B were horrified. Lawson: Hello, Lawson haters! And who is this next to Menlo and Ashley B? (to Randall) Hey! You're Randall Weems, the one who snitched on my best friend Gelman! Ashley A: Oh no! Not that basketball brain again! (to Lawson) By the way, we! Menlo: Really! Randall: Hate! Ashley B: You! This made Lawson very angry. Lawson: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Randall off the rooftop for snitching on Gelman! Lawson pushed Randall off the rooftop, sending the screaming Randall falling down to the ground. Randall: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Randall landed to the ground below and hurt himself so badly, and Ashley A, Menlo and Ashley B were horrified. Randall: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaah! I can't move! My poor head! It hurt! I'm going to call Miss Finster! Then Randall called to Miss Finster. Randall: Miss Finster! Please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Miss Finster rushed over to the injured Randall, and she gasped in horror. Miss Finster: Oh no! Randall! Are you alright? Randall: No... Lawson pushed me off the rooftop, and I've hurt myself very badly, especially my poor head. It's scarred. I've got wounded. Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: WHAT?! OH MY GOD! THANKS FOR TELLING ME! Where's Lawson? Randall pointed up to the rooftop. Randall: Up there! Miss Finster was furious. Miss Finster: Lawson, you'll need to be spoken to right now! (to Randall) Thanks for telling me! Stay there while I go up to the rooftop to sort that Lawson out. Then Miss Finster walked up to the rooftop to confront Lawson. Ashley A: Miss Finster, can you do something about that Lawson? He pushed Randall off the rooftop! Ashley B: Poor Randall's in bad condition! Get Menlo to take him to the hospital straight away! Miss Finster: Right, Lawson! You're in trouble right now! (to Menlo) Menlo, please take Randall to the hospital! Menlo: Yes, Miss Finster! Right away, Miss Finster! Then Menlo went off to collect Randall, and then he walked over to Randall. Menlo: Don't worry, Randall. I'll take you to the hospital while Miss Finster sorts Lawson out. Randall: Thanks, Menlo. Ooooooooh. Then Menlo took Randall to the hospital, and Miss Finster glared to Lawson. Miss Finster: I'm taking you to your parents right now. Then Miss Finster sent Lawson home in disgrace. When Lawson got home... Lawson's father was dismayed. Lawson's dad: Oh no! Please don't tell me Erwin caused trouble! Lawson's dad was horrified as Miss Finster explained to him about Lawson's bad behavior. Miss Finster: Lawson did cause trouble. He pushed Randall Weems off the rooftop and he is in bad condition. Now he needs a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Lawson's dad got very angry at Lawson. Lawson's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Erwin! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Randall recovers! Go to your room and stay there until you die! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I wish you were dead, dad. Then Lawson's dad and Miss Finster glared to Lawson, and Lawson's dad got more angry. Lawson's dad: Oooooooooooooooh! Erwin! How dare you wish I was dead! That's so freaking it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for even longer! CAST Eric as Lawson and Randall Weems Paul as Menlo Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Grounded Stuff